Some embodiments relate generally to printing on substrates such as fabric of articles of apparel. Such articles of apparel may include shirts, shorts, pants, jackets, hats, and caps. Some embodiments relate generally to printing on substrates such as fabric of articles of footwear. Such articles of footwear may be configured for various activities, such as running, training, jogging, hiking, walking, volleyball, handball, tennis, lacrosse, and basketball. Some embodiments relate to printing on various other substrates, such as backpacks and tents.